


Take shelter

by SeeTheGhosts



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, binder, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: Ernst wasn’t sure how to help. He had thought Hanschen would feel better wearing a binder than his old tight sports bras, but instead he was upset?





	

“Come on, babe, I’m dying out here,” Ernst whined, slumped against the bathroom door waiting for his boyfriend.

“Stop being dramatic,” Hanschen muttered, staring at his reflection.

“I just want to see you. Please.”

“Ernst, I don’t think this was a good idea. I don’t feel well. Just go home.” The blonde sat down on the bathroom floor.

Ernst wasn’t sure how to help. He had thought Hanschen would feel better wearing a binder than his old tight sports bras, but instead he was upset? Ernst did know one thing for sure, he wasn’t going to leave until he had successfully cheered up Hanschen, however long that took. He took a deep breath and sat down against the door while, his mind racing trying to work out what to say. 

“Look, Hanschen, I’m not leaving. Just talk to me, tell me what’s wrong and we’ll work this out together, okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Why won’t you let me in?” Ernst tried, hoping the more specific question might get a better answer.

Hanschen rearranged himself, putting his back against the inside of door as he tried to convince himself to just be honest with Ernst. He knew his boyfriend would do anything to help, wouldn’t freak out no matter what it was but it was just so hard to remember that when his head was telling him otherwise. 

“I just… It doesn’t look as good as I expected,” He sighed.

“Oh, baby of course it doesn’t!”

“What?” 

“It’s your first time trying it out! These things take practice.You’ll have to work out how best to adjust yourself, and different clothes will hide it better than others,” Ernst explained, knowing Hanschen won’t really have researched the details.

“Adjust myself?” The blonde asked, confused. 

“Your chest, I mean. You need to push it more to the sides, and up or down depending what works better.” 

Ernst heard Hanschen moving around, heard the sound of fabric being tugged in different directions for at least five minutes, and then silence. 

“Hanschen?” He called out, hesitant. 

Suddenly, the door flung open and Ernst fell flat on his back with a loud groan. A little disorientated from falling, he looked around from his new position and saw Hanschen standing over him, a startled expression on his face and a binder now comfortably settled on his chest. 

“Haaansi! You look great!” 

“Oh my God, Ernst, I’m so sorry! I totally forgot you were sitting against the door! Are you hurt?”

While Hanschen was speaking Ernst tried to sit up, finding himself feeling a little dizzy but otherwise fine. He smiled up at Hanschen, trying to assure him nothing was wrong, but it obviously came out looking a little dopier than he intended. 

“ ‘m fine!” 

“You don’t look all that fine… Here, hang on.”

Hanschen re-closed the door, pulling Ernst inside and propped him up against it to steady him. 

“Is that better?” He asked.

“Much.” Ernst grinned. “Your binder looks incredible!” 

“It’s still not all that flat,” Hanschen mumbled.

“Of course not you idiot, but once you put a shirt on over it, nobody will be able to tell your chest from mine! I mean, yours is lower down, because you’re short, but-” 

Hanschen put his hand over Ernst’s mouth, moving to sit in his lap, one leg either side of Ernst’s ridiculously long ones. 

“Thank you,” He said softly, moving his hand to rest on Ernst’s side.

“You’re welcome!” The brunette beamed.

“I mean it.”

Hanschen leaned in, softly pressing his lips to Ernst’s. At first, the taller boy was startled, Hanschen didn’t really like to initiate affection, but he quickly got over that and kissed back passionately, twisting his hands into blonde hair as Hanschen curled his arms around Ernst’s waist. The kiss quickly turned into something more passionate, Hanschen readjusting in Ernst’s lap to pull them closer together. 

Ernst pulled back to look at his boyfriend’s face as he carefully moved his hands to rest at the sides of his binder. 

“You’re the most handsome boy in world, you know that, right?” 

“Maybe in your opinion,” Hanschen giggled, blushing.

“Not an opinion. It’s a fact.”

“You’re not too bad yourself. Thank you.”

Hanschen moved to rest his chin on Ernst’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. The brunette simply hugged back, pressing chaste kisses along Hanschen’s neck and shoulder, stroking his back soothingly. 

“I really love you, Hanschen.”

“I love you too.” the blonde beamed, pulling back to look at Ernst. “Now come on, we can definitely have a better make-out session if we move somewhere more comfortable.” 

“Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse,” Ernst said, moving Hanschen off his lap and standing up. 

The pair laced their fingers together and moved to Hanschen’s bedroom, where they got caught up working out which clothes went best over Hanschen’s binder instead of getting caught up in each other. Of course, as soon as that was done they picked up where they left off, getting totally lost in each other, just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm personally offended that this didn't become porn but there you go!
> 
> Find me: http://its-broken-inside.tumblr.com


End file.
